Natsu has a girlfriend?
by thecagedsong
Summary: So someone tells Lucy that her best friend is about to have a new girlfriend, what does Lucy do? Laugh of course.


"And yesterday the three of us went fishing! I really think this is it Mira, Natsu and I are this close to becoming a couple." Lisanna held her thumb and pointer finger together to emphasize just how close she thought Natsu was to asking her out. She had been back at the guild for a month now and she had forgotten after two years in Edolas how much she missed her first friends.

"Well, it looks like the two of you are picking up right where you left off. Why don't you go pick a mission off the board for you, Elfman, and me, and we can finally get you out in the field again. Not using magic for two years must have made it rusty," Mira replied as she finished putting away the mornings dishes.

"I don't know, Natsu said he would be getting back from a job around this time. Can we wait till he gets back?" Lisanna begged. Mira couldn't deny her sister anything really, and while she still though Lucy and Natsu would make the cutest couple, Lisanna's crush was adorable.

At that moment Lucy walked into the guild cheerful and thirsty, "One iced tea please Mira."

"Welcome back, where's Natsu? Did you run into any trouble?" Mira asked as she mechanically filled the girl's order.

"A little bit, we directed the escort around a funeral procession, but no bandits tried to rob us. Natsu, however, thought he heard something and ended up chasing a weird frog into a swamp. He's taking a bath right now." Lucy sipped her drink and moaned with how refreshing it was. "So, anything going on with you guys?"

Unable to contain her excitement Lisanna nearly squealed, "I'm going to be Natsu's girlfriend!" That didn't come out quite the way Lisanna was expecting, but it was true all the same. Mira let her eyes go wide and watched the blonde carefully for her reaction.

Lucy choked down the rest of the sip she had been taking before asking Lisanna to repeat herself. Before the youngest Strauss could, however, Lucy burst out laughing. Doubled-over, fist-pounding, tear-creating laughter, you know the kind where you think you have everything under control but then you look at something completely random and have to start the process all over again? Yeah, that kind of laughter. This and her companion's confused expressions lasted for a good three minutes till it died down. Lucy finally gained control of herself until Natsu decided to walk in the room, and she had one last fit of giggles.

"AHAHHHAHHA, thanks guys, you just made my day. Gray is waving to me though, better go see what he wants. Natsu, have a girlfriend, HA." Natsu decided to occupy the vacated seat and stared after the giggling female with confusion.

"What's got Lucy in such a good mood? She sure wasn't like that when I last saw her." Lisanna flushed in embarrassment, so her big sister decided to save her.

"We were talking about guys in the guild getting a girlfriend, and for some reason when Lisanna mentioned your name she started laughing. You don't happen to know why, do you?" It suddenly occurred to Mira that there was an obvious reason why Lucy would laugh at Lisanna becoming Natsu's girlfriend; HIM AND LUCY WERE ALREADY DATING! They probably kept it a secret from the rest of the guild so that no one would tease them, in reality they would meet up every night for picnics under the stars and confess their undying love for each other. They might already be secretly married during one of their jobs together and only Erza and Gray would know! They had to leave last night for their early morning job, who knows what-

Before Mira's imagination could run any more Natsu spoke, "No idea, in fact, it's a little offensive. I could so get a girlfriend," Natsu humphed while Mira and Lisanna squealed, Mira at the idea of actual romance and Lisanna at the idea of her romance.

"But first-" Natsu turned to face the rest of the guild, "SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU STRIPPING PERVERT!" Cue guild fighting. Mira sighed while Lisanna enjoyed her stay in Lala land. _Of course, _Mira thought _that is what they would say if they __**were**__ secretly dating._

Later at Lucy's house.

"Come on Plue, I have a new flavor of Lollipop I think you're going to love," Lucy said to her tiny companion as she entered her home.

"Hey Lucy, what are we having for dinner?" Natsu asked from his position on her couch, Happy at his feet. Lucy jumped, but kept herself from screaming, she was getting better at it.

She quickly composed herself and retorted, "_I_ am going to make myself some crepes with fresh strawberries, you are going to your house and use the kitchen I tidied up for you yesterday to make yourself dinner, and Happy goes to take another bath." Natsu rolled his eyes at that, while Happy sighed and flew into Lucy's bathroom. Everyone could tell the cat still smelled like swamp, but only Lucy would make him fix it.

"My house was fine the way it was, I can't find anything now. And you said you were going shopping with Levy and Erza, so for lying and messing with my house you owe me dinner." He looked so proud of himself for those little leaps of logic.

"That makes no sense, I did go shopping so I didn't lie, and the kitchen stuff is exactly where it was supposed to be. I think you're just lazy. In fact, I stopped your fight before you guys smashed Erza's cake, so you owe me dinner if anything."

Natsu pouted, "But you were mean to me at the guild, canceling out anything nice you did for me later." The boy got off the couch and started helping Lucy with dinner, cutting up strawberries and bananas while she mixed the batter. Lucy sucked at making meals for one anyway, this fight was more a ritual than anything else.

"What do you mean I was mean to you at the guild?" She asked curiously after she handed Natsu the flour to be put back on the high shelf.

"When I walked in you were laughing at me because you think I can't get a girlfriend." Natsu frowned once again at the thought.

"Is that what Mira told you? I was laughing because Lisanna thought she was going to be your girlfriend. I thought it was a joke."

"Why? What's so weird about me having a girlfriend?" Natsu asked, still grumpy. Gray had been teasing him about the same thing last week.

"It's not so much you having a girlfriend," Lucy replied as she started pouring the batter into the pan and stirring it around, "it's you getting a girlfriend without me knowing about it or seeing it first." Seeing Natsu's confused face she sighed and continued her explanation, "You do realize I am a girl. Last night we slept in the same tent and woke up cuddling (your fault), yesterday I went through your house and cleaned it without any trace of another girl being there, before going into the guild I practically wrestled you into my bath tub to clean up, and right now I'm cooking us dinner for who knows why. Those are not the actions of a guy about to get a girlfriend. She would die of jealousy on day one, or kill me from jealousy on day two."

"So you're saying if I do get a girlfriend we couldn't hang out together?" Natsu really didn't like that, especially since he already told Mira he would get one to prove Lucy wrong.

"We would still hang out, I honestly can't imagine a week going by without finding you somewhere in my house, and no girl is worth leaving your best friend for, but you would like hanging out with your girlfriend more than me, so it wouldn't be as often. Plus, she wouldn't want you hanging out with gorgeous old me, and definitely not using my house, so she would also try to stop you. Or kill me, I suppose, if it's someone like Juvia." Lucy shuddered at the thought, sometimes she would have nightmares of the water mage sneaking into her house and drowning her love rival once and for all.

"Well, darn. I don't want you to die and I don't want to stop hanging out with you, what would happen if you were my girlfriend? Since, you know, you are a girl." Lucy dropped the pan she had been spreading the crepe on and cringed away, waiting for the impact. Luckily it never came because Natsu caught it and put it back on the stove before it hit the ground or her body. "Woah, I'm giving up on having a girlfriend for your safety, it kind of ruins the point of that if you go and hurt yourself don't you think?" He grinned wide enough to show his fangs and Lucy suddenly found it difficult to form proper thoughts in her head.

"So, answer my question," Natsu demanded as he scraped the ruin batter off the pan and into the sink. That's right, what would it be like if Natsu was her boyfriend?

"We-well, I won't be jealous of myself, so no need to worry about that," Lucy avoided looking at Natsu as she set the table for three, "Umm, I wouldn't kick you out of my bed as much and would let you sleep next to me if you wanted, but no funny stuff because I'm not that kind of girl. We would have meals like this together all the time, I wouldn't freak out when you put your arm around me or sniffed my hair, don't pretend you don't do it, and you could tell other guys who try to flirt with me to back off because I was your girlfriend. I would let you lay on my lap when you got motion sick, and I don't know, I would probably play with your hair whenever I could. Behavior wise that's probably all that would change."

Lucy was suddenly wishing for more uninvited houseguests to ease the tension in the room. Natsu seemed immune to it, so she was left to suffer alone. Did she have a crush on Natsu? A little one, to the point where she couldn't imagine her life without him there. All the guys that tried to flirt with her simply didn't match up to Natsu, and she knew they would insist she and Natsu stop spending as much time together. She didn't like the idea any better than Natsu had.

"Sounds perfect to me, will you be my girlfriend Luce?" Now Lucy spun around to face him. He acted like it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

"Hold it, do you even know what being a boyfriend means," she demanded. A little voice in the back of her head screamed at her to shut up because isn't this what she wanted.

"So you aren't opposed to the idea," Natsu said with a grin.

"Do you know what you're saying? As my boyfriend you would have to spend money on me, take me to fun places on dates, kiss me and tell me that I am the prettiest girl you've ever seen, no flirting with other girls, never comment on my weight again, and-" She stopped as Natsu moved so that his face filled her vision. His hands reached to cup both sides of her face.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I can't live without you, so I guess you're the only for me huh? I still don't see a down side to having you as my girlfriend." Lucy flushed bright red and felt her mind short circuit when Natsu leaned down and kissed her. It was an awkward kiss, made a little easier by the fact that their bodies were pressed together to start with, but their teeth still knock against each other, and Lucy's hands were still smashed between them. Still, Lucy pushed into the kiss as well before it ended.

"So now will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked, his forehead pressed against hers and his arms moving to encircle her body. Their hearts were beating really fast from proximity and both were blushing a lot. Lucy opened her mouth to answer, slightly entranced by how he could smell so much like fire, when she realized it wasn't him. The smoke detector went off, ruining the moment.

"EEEP! Natsu eat that fie now!" She hadn't thought it possible to set a crepe on fire, but eyeing the countertop she saw Natsu had been using oil to grease the pan instead of butter. "I told you I do not like oily foods!" she screeched and started using a towel to fan smoke away from the alarm. Ten minutes later the two of them collapsed on her couch. Seeing an opening, Lucy used the opportunity to lay down on Natsu's lap and push away thoughts of stupid boyfriends who set your kitchen on fire.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, you idiot." She pulled Natsu down to her face and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

**A/N: So this is in reaction to the many fictions that have Lucy running away crying because someone claimed they were Natsu's girlfriend, it is ridiculous. The idiot breaks into her house and spends days out on missions with her. She would see it coming a mile away if it was going to happen, so another reaction to Nalu cliches. Number two down, three to go.**


End file.
